Hellsing Rising
by Antodraculsama
Summary: Secuela de la historia de Kohta Hirano para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bram Stoker: Integra adopta a una niña para que mantenga la organizacion despues de su muerte, Violet es una chica de gran parecido en personalidad a Integra, sin embargo Alucard se siente desconfiado hacia ella, la verdadera guerra se destaca en la mansion y en como esta se gane la confianza de su sirviente


Hellsing Rising

Han pasado 15 años desde el regreso de él, la muerte de Walter me dejó un gran vacío, jamás me imaginé que aquel hombre que amé como a mi segundo padre me traicionara a tal grado; Seras al contrario no se veía triste, mas bien lucia consternada y supo reaccionar con naturalidad, tal vez su corazón de vampiro haya surgido tras haber bebido la sangre de Bernadotte, en cambio yo, días pasaron los cuales no pude conciliar el sueño, Penwood, Island, Walter y Alucard habían desaparecido, la mansión estaba totalmente vacia, hasta la ausencia de mi ojo izquierdo era lo menos que me importaba, pero no le daría el gusto a Iscariote de abandonar mi labor, mi padre me encomendó esta misión y la desempeñaré aun después de mi muerte, además, necesito que alguien cuide a Alucard. Integra Frainbook Wingates Hellsing líder de la organización de caballeros protestantes: Hellsing, reportándose y este es mi diario.

Capitulo I

"La nueva Lady Hellsing"

Alucard sigue dormido en su oscura habitación, después de atiborrarse de su dotación de sangre y haberme molestado toda la tarde, insistiéndome una y otra vez con el hecho de "darme herederos" no pude evitar descargar mi cartucho de 9mm en su frente; Seras igualmente duerme plácidamente; la mansión se siente bastante callada, cosa que realmente me enloquece, mi silencio me hace pensar seriamente en las palabras de ese vampiro desquiciado sobre darle un heredero a esta organización, siendo sincera, Alucard me aterroriza a veces; siempre con sus insinuaciones y diciéndome que vieja soy mas hermosa que antes, pienso que se burla de mí, pero lo he meditado demasiado y quiero tener a alguien a mi lado suficiente tiempo para instruirlo y educarlo, lastimosamente a mi edad ya estoy marchita como una flor en invierno, así que no me queda otra opción que adoptar a alguien.

**Orfanato Saint Julian**

**-**Sir…Integra Frankbrook…Frainbok…ese es su nombre?

-Frainbook Wingates Hellsing…Soy yo.-exclamé a la tonta monja levantandome del asiento.

-Al parecer en este lugar hay mas de un pequeño humano los cuales puedes entrenar, mi ama.-dijo Alucard saliendo de una de las paredes causando que la monja quedara aterrorizada.

-Te prohibí venir, sirviente, exijo que te devuelvas a la mansión.

-Ya sabes que estoy en todos los lugares y en ninguno a la vez.-al decir esto Alucard se acercó hasta la monja y posó sus dedos encima de sus labios hipnotizándola.

-Siempre dando tus espectáculos, al menos vístete de una manera decente, con ese saco rojo los niños huirán.

En ese mismo momento Alucard adquirió una naturaleza diferente, muy parecída a la de Blenner en aquella misión en Brasil, pero con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y esta vez su traje era blanco con una corbata roja como la mismísima sangre, no pude evitar sonreir pues mi sirviente lucia apuesto y aun mas llamativo que antes.

Al entrar a la habitación de los niños noté que estaban divididos entre los mas jóvenes, pre-puvertos y adolescentes; no podría adoptar a un niño pequeño, sería mas trabajo de educar y temía cuanto tiempo de vida me quedaría, necesitaba a alguien maduro y responsable para mantener mi organización. Me acerqué un poco a los niños, ellos me observaban con ilusión pero a Alucard lo veían con temor, no era de sorprenderse, los niños son muy buenos para darse cuenta de cosas que los adultos ignoramos, a mi me interesaban mas los varones, no quería tener una hija que la subestimaran de la misma manera que a mi, ciertamente me tuve que amarrar los pantalones en todo el sentido de la palabra para que me tomaran en serio los vejestorios de la mesa redonda. Sin embargo, mientras daba una vuelta observando a cada niño noté que mi sirviente no estaba.

-Alucard!.-tuve que gritar para que mi sirviente apareciera, pero aun así estaba mas interesado en…alguien mas.

-Estas leyendo un libro muy interesante, pequeña…-exclamó Alucard observando fijamente la lectura de una jovencita de cabellos negros largos con una pálida piel que estaba sentada a un rincón de la habitación.

-Lo he leído un millón de veces, si las monjas supieran que me gusta Dracula me mandarían a exorcizar, pero no hay hombre que me parezca mas estúpido que este conde.

Este comentario ocasionó que mi sirviente riera estruendosamente, sin embargo la chica solo lo miró extrañada a lo que mi sirviente dijo:

-Cual es tu nombre pequeña humana?

-Violet.

-Es un placer, Violet.-dijo tomando su mano para besarla, a lo que la chica se notó incomoda.

-Alucard! Obedece cuando te hablo!.-exclamé al acercarme a mi sirviente.

La chica solo volvió a su lugar a seguir leyendo su libro, me sorprendi al ver tal lectura, Alucard seguía sonriendo mientras la veía, posterior a eso se acercó hasta mi oído y me susurró:

-Es exactamente igual a ti.

Yo me sentí algo insultada al comienzo, como si mi sirviente me estuviese jugando una broma como de costumbre, el amaba verme molesta, pero me sentí interesada por la jovencita.

-Que edad tienes jovencita?.-pregunté.

-cumpliré quince en primavera…

Alucard una vez mas se rió, la joven nos veía como si estuviésemos locos, mi sirviente me miró fijamente con mirada de ironía.

-Necesitas a alguien mayor que eso? Integra?...

-No me llames por mi nombre, vampiro atrevido.-susurré.

La joven se había levantado de su asiento, tal parecía que estaba atosigada por nuestro raro comportamiento, era una chica bastante obstinada, típica adolescente pero a su vez se notaba su esencia, algo especial que emanaba.

Sin embargo yo fui más veloz que ella y pedí que me acompañara al jardín, necesitaba saber más sobre esta jovencita; a lo que ella accedió con algo de timidez sin subir su mirada.

Tras caminar un poco por los jardines del orfanato me enteré que la pequeña Violet había perdido a sus padres hace años en un accidente automovilístico, ella perdió gran parte de su memoria pero aun así recordaba ciertas cosas de largo plazo como su cumpleaños, el accidente, su nombre completo: Violet Lucibelle van Morgen, un nombre mas grande que ella misma que pronto cambiaría. A pesar de que estaba animada lucia bastante serena, a lo mejor el accidente hizo que la pobre bloqueara gran parte de sus emociones; al acercarnos hasta una fuente, me senté junto a ella y la vi fijamente a los ojos e interrogué.

-Violet Lucibelle, algo en ti me recuerda a mi misma, siendo sincera, no creo que me quede demasiado tiempo en este mundo, mi abuelo murió a esta edad, mi padre también, no tuve hijos y necesito de alguien que me ayude y mantenga a mis… trabajadores, ¿deseas volverte una Hellsing al convertirte en mi hija?

La joven demostró una mirada de alegría que no pudo contener, deseaba salir de ese orfanato y algo dentro de mi se había conectado con ella entre tanta conversación, de este modo aceptó algo temerosa, supongo que ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder y que debía afrontar.

Mi sirviente entonces estaba entre la puerta del jardín observándonos fijamente debajo de una sombrilla, no pude evitar reírme, un vampiro asesino de Nazis temeroso de salir a la luz del sol, sin embargo noté una mirada extraña en Violet, fue como si entendiera perfectamente de quien se trataba Alucard, y a la vez lo veía con una mirada macabra y una sonrisa misteriosa, como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo conde en su transformación en Girlycard, pero eso simplemente me pareció una ventaja a mi favor.

Violet ahora se había vuelto la nueva Lady Hellsing, jefe de la organización de caballeros protestantes.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo firmé los papeles de adopción, noté que mi sirviente veía a la chica de la misma manera arrogante en la que solía mirarme de pequeña, ciertamente él se sentía mas interesado en Violet de lo que consideraría normal.

De este modo salí del orfanato como madre de una pequeña chica con un gran destino por delante, se veía emocionada como cualquier niña mientras se montaba en el auto, Alucard caballerosamente abrió la puerta de ambas y se sentó justo al lado de ella en el asiento trasero, no tome demasiada importancia al respecto, al contrario crei prudente que ambos se comenzaran a conocer.

Alucard la veía de reojo entre sus anteojos rojos y al notar que esta también lo miraba dejó escapar su característica sonrisa de lunático; aunque fue muy hilarante ver como Violet escondía su incomodidad entre su lectura, puesto que pedí que se trajera aquella novela del orfanato, no estaba segura si pensar que esto ayudaría a la chica o si le seria demasiado ironico hasta el punto de sentirse dentro de alguna parodia.

De pronto uno de los semáforos en rojo me hizo estremecer, puesto que noté la falta de reflejo de parte de Alucard ante el espejo retrovisor y me temí que Violet también lo notara, no era de esta manera que deseaba que ésta se enterara de mi plan, sin embargo al momento en que la niña subió la mirada hacia el espejo, mi astuto sirviente intervino con serenidad.

-Estoy seguro de que te gustará tu nuevo hogar, pequeña…

-He estado esperando este día desde hace tiempo, al comienzo solo me sentía triste por la muerte de mis padres, pero con el tiempo noté que a todos los demás que habían sido adoptados les iba mejor que a mi… pero aún tengo una duda…si la señora Integra es mi madre… tu quien se supone que eres?.-preguntó la chica con seriedad a lo que no pude evitar reirme puesto que mi sirviente había quedado sin palabras.

-Alucard será como un mentor para ti, el trabaja para mi desde hace mucho tiempo así que no temas en pedirle lo que sea cuando sea, será tu fiel amigo hasta el final de los tiempos.-comenté mientras pisaba el acelerador.

-Solo si Lady Violet demuestra ser tan valerosa como usted…mi ama.-contestó mi vampiro con algo de malicia en sus palabras.

Violet arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de incertidumbre, por mi parte me pareció cruel continuar con tanto suspenso hacia ella. Al llegar a la mansión vi brillar la mirada de mi nueva "hija" fue una sensación muy gratificante, después de todo hacer el bien a las personas siempre deja un regocijo en lo mas profundo, tal vez Violet no se imaginaba de cuantos lujos traia su destino, pero a la vez no le seria fácil tantas nuevas obligaciones.

Al llegar Seras Victoria sintió una gran emoción característica en ella y le dio una grata bienvenida con una bandeja de galletas, sin embargo ya le había advertido que escondiera su brazo derecho por los momentos de modo que Violet no se impresionara de inmediato al ver aquella materia negra salir de su hombro.

-Joo, si que tienes cierto parecido por Sir Integra! Cual es tu nombre?

-Violet.

-Que maravilloso nombre! Yo me llamo…jejejee-musitó la chica policía frotándose la cabeza con vergüenza antes de terminar la frase.

-Me iré a mi habitación a dormir…-comentó Alucard desapareciéndose en la densa oscuridad de los pasillos a lo que Violet se vio curiosa.

-Duerme a esta hora del día?-preguntó Violet

-Descuida, acudirá a ti apenas lo llames-dije mientras prendía un habano.

-Soy Seras Victoria!.-exclamó la chica policía intentando distraer la atención de Violet.

-Oh jeje es un placer conocerte…Seras Victoria!

-Seras… deberías darle un pequeño tour a Violet por la mansión, a si le será sencillo dirigirse a cualquier sitio ella sola, y ya sabes que su habitación será la misma que yo tuve en mi infancia, aun hay algunos vestidos que le quedaran como anillo al dedo.

-Si! En seguida Sir Integra!- Al decir esto Seras sacó un traje de guía turística de la nada, idéntico a aquel que utilizó en el museo de la guerra aquella vez que conocí a Enrico Maxwell, me resulto gracioso volverla a ver con aquel traje.

De este modo, Violet la siguió por el extenso y oscuro pasillo de la mansión, pude notar como la pequeña volteó de manera algo desconfiada, yo solamente le hice una indicación con mi mano para que se relajara; la verdad, no sabría como hubiese sido yo con un ejemplo maternal a mi lado al momento de gobernar esta enorme mansión; Walter fue un excelente mayordomo pese a su traición y lo sigo recordando con cierta nostalgia, espero que Violet le vaya bien con mi atolondrada vampiresa y el severo de Alucard.

-Severo? De verdad me crees severo?.-musitó mi sirviente desde las paredes, tal parece que había leído mi mente.

-Alucard, no te he autorizado a entrar a mi mente, vuelve a tu habitación…

-Los pensamientos de mi ama resonaban en mi mente, siempre ha sido un gran honor para mi que me mantengas en tu mente…jejeje…-rió sarcásticamente Alucard.

-Ya no soy la mujer que era antes, estoy demasiado cansada para jugar contigo, sirviente.

-A mi no me molesta tu edad, me parece que eres mucho mas hermosa que antes, como los buenos vinos, has añejado con mucha elegancia Integra…-Comentó Alucard materializándose en la pared.-Pero mi preocupación está en esta nueva Hellsing, de veras la consideras buena para traerla hasta acá?

-De que hablas? Tu fuiste el primero en fijarte de ella…

-Así fue, pero indudablemente es muy joven… y aun queda mucho por enseñarle…temo que tus días acaben antes de tiempo.

-Despreocúpate vampiro, mis días terminaran cuando tu dejes de molestarme tanto.

-Joo eso quiere decir que debo molestarla mas a menudo…-dijo ese zorro viejo de Alucard.

Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza y dejé salir una sonrisa, no cabia duda que mi sirviente nunca dejaría de ser quien siempre ha sido, un vampiro de sangre helada, un conde que una vez dio su corazón a una joven y aun anhelaba el regreso de esta…pero no seria yo quien cumpliera ese capricho, mi padre me exijio mantenerme firme y así será hasta el fin de mis días.

-Acompañame Alucard, me siento muy cansada, necesito que me lleves a mi habitación

-Como digas…my master…-dijo mientras me sostenía de los hombros para que no tropezara al caminar, cada día me hago mas débil…ya no se que será de mi…pronto terminará mi viaje y comenzará el de alguien mas…


End file.
